Farytale and Reality
by NoraLovesCookies
Summary: Wanna know how a little girl and a bedtime story with a hansom blond prince and a beautiful brunette woman, can join Kensi and Deeks together? Read and find out. This is my first fanfic ever, so this might not be the best summary, but the story is much better, promise ) enyoy


**Fairytales and reality**

"Deeks, I need your help" said Kensi. They were in a car together observing a major suspect in their case.

"Ok Kens. What for?" asked Deeks concerned.

"Emily, my neighbors' daughter is going to come over for one night to sleep at my place, because her parents wanted to go out. Her babysitter brings her over at five. Dinner is at my place at six and at half past six she should go to bed. Would you like to help me, please? You know that I'm not good with kids and I can't cook."

"Yes sure, why not?"

"Oh; thank you, thank you, thank you, Deeks" said Kensi while hugging him. Suddenly she noticed what she was doing and pulled away. She blushed slightly what made Deeks smile. "Hm sorry" she mumbled. From that point it was silent in the car, but no awkward silence more a comfortable one.

At the offices the next afternoon.

They had catched the bad guy and brought him behind bars and now they are writing their final reports.

"When will you come over than?" asked Kensi as she finally finished her report and started picking up her stuff. Sam and Callen had already left.

"Don't know that depends on what you have planned for dinner"

"How about spaghetti with tomato sauce?"

"Sounds great,"said Deeks grinning, "How about I pick you up at quarter past four and we go and buy something fresh for your fridge."

"Sounds great" said Kensi smiling when they walked out of the building.

4.15 that afternoon Deeks knocked at Kensis door.

"Coming" screamed Kensi from inside. "Hey Deeks ready to go?" asked Kensi while opening the door

At 4.55 they were back throwing the old food in Kensis fridge away, and putting the new stuff in. Just as they've finished the doorbell rang and a little girl with brown hair and blue eyes stood there with a, for her size, huge basket with blankets, a pillow, many stuffed animals and some toys. When she saw Kensi she hugged her immediately. Kensi picked up the little girl and carried her to the kitchen, where Deeks still was standing, looking at the adorable picture of those two."

"Emily I want you to meet my friend Marty. Marty that's Emily."

"Hello Marty" said Emily while shaking his hand. Kensi took the basket and brought it to the guest room followed by Deeks and the four year old. When they unpacked the stuff from the basket Emily suddenly stood up, walked over to Kensi and whispered something in her ear.

"No he isn't sweety"

"Am I allowed to know the secret too?" asked Deeks

Emily and Kensi shook their heads and burst out laughing at the same time

"_Kensi may not know it but she definitely had a way with kids" _thought Deeks.

"Do you want to watch some TV while Kensi and I prepare dinner?" asked Deeks when they finished unpacking Emilys' stuff.

"Yes!"exclaimed the little girl and ran towards the living room. When Deeks arrived there the little girl already sat on the couch with a huge grin on her face which made him smile too.

"So what would you like to watch?" asked Deeks while turning on the TV.

"My little pony" she screamed, so Deeks zapped through the channels till he found what he was looking for. Em smiled all over her face while Deeks made his way over to the kitchen where Kensi already cut some tomatoes, carrots and a cucumber for the salad. She seemed fine so Deeks put the spaghetti into the boiling water and prepared the sauce. As if they had a sine they both turned around. They stood only a few inches away from each other. Kensi could feel Deeks warm breath on her skin and Deeks could smell her sweet scent that drives him crazy every day. Suddenly small steps were moving towards the kitchen and both turned away immediately.

"That smells lovely!" said Emily "When is dinner ready?"

"In about five minutes, so go and wash your hands"

Emily nodded and ran towards the bathroom.

Kensi quickly set the table and Deeks put all the stuff they just cooked on the table. After they ate Kensi helped Deeks with the dishes. Then she went up to Emily. She was already in her _pyjamas_ and cuddled up under the blanket.

"Can you tell me a story?"she asked already half in dreamland

"Sure, lets see. How about a story with a prince?"

"Oh, yes."

"Ok, Once upon a time there was a big kingdom with a hansom prince. He had curly blonde hair"

"Like Marty?"

"Yes just like Marty," she smiled and continued the story with such an excitement that she didn't even heard Deeks standing near the door frame, "He loved to climb up a tree, to go swimming and to fight the bad dragons. Once he walked through the woods and saw a beautiful woman. She had brown wavy hair and dark brown eyes. She tried to fight a big dragon by her selve, but the dragon was way to big for only the one person, so the hansom prince helped her with that and together they shoo the dragon away. From that point, they were the best friends on earth. They rode through the whole kingdom and shoo all the dragons away. One day in autumn they sat under a big oak tree and just watched the leaves fall and fall. The princess fell asleep on the mans chest. For so long she didn't sleep so well she thought when she woke up. The next day there was a big ball in the castle, so the prince asked the woman to come with him. Later that day they walked to the tall stone walls of the castle, the prince took up all his courage and kissed her on her cheek. The woman was so happy about this that she started to dance and sing all the way back to her home. She was so excited that she couldn't sleep, till the moon already was high up in the sky. The next morning she woke up at sunrise and picked out the most beautiful dress in her closet, so she could wear it this evening. After she had found it she got dressed to go for a walk. The woman was back at noon so she will have enough time to get ready for her hansom prince. The prince was also so nervous: he and his woman will go together to the ball, he couldn't believe this was happening. Slowly the evening started to begin. The prince was already in the ball room which was crowded by laughing and dancing people, but he hasn't seen his woman yet. Than there she was. She wore a beautiful dress. He walked straight up to her and asked her to dance. They danced and danced the whole evening, till he pulled the woman away from the crowd and from the castle. They laughed and were so happy the woman asked where they were going but the man didn't tell her. Suddenly he stopped. She looked around. It was so beautiful. The leaves of the trees danced in the wind. The stones sparkled in the sunset. The man sat down on a rock. When the princess joined him she couldn't believe what she saw. The ocean was painted all kinds of orange, purple and red, the waves twinkled in all colors the sun could paint. She looked at him, he looked at her, their faces only a few inches away. When they closed the gap it was such a great feeling. Suddenly the woman pulled away "but I'm no princess" she said. "To me you've always been one." He smiled and she leaned her head against his chest. After some time they fell asleep. And one thing's for sure they will always love each other."

Emily already fell asleep, so Kensi quietly made her way out of the room, and carefully closed the door behind her.

As soon as Kensi finished Deeks quickly sneaked down the stairs, towards the kitchen. He got two beer and sat down on the couch.

When Kensi came down he gave her one beer and kept the other. "Wanna watch some TV?" she asked

"Sure I would love to"

They sat down on the couch, turned on the TV and just enjoyed each others company. Slowly Kensi fell asleep. Deeks couldn't stop smiling when she cuddled up to his chest._ Just like in the story she told Em, _he thought_._ The next morning Kensi woke up with some strong arms wrapped around her body. She couldn't suppress a smile when she noticed whose arms were wrapped around her. She decided not to disturb her partner, by getting up but just enjoy this moment a little longer. Suddenly small steps appeared and got closer and closer. Than a small girl walked to the couch and started to grin widely at what she saw. She knew Kensi was up already so she whispered in her ear "See I knew he was your boyfriend." Slowly Kensi opened her eyes and got out of Deeks embrace, trying the hardest not to disturb him.

"Are you hungry" she whispered to the girl

"Yes, I am"

"Ok so lets go to the kitchen and see what we've got" Kensi smiled than picked up the girl and walked to the kitchen, "We've got toast, butter, honey, sausage, cheese and strawberry marmalade"

"Can I have one toast with strawberry marmalade and one with honey?"

"Sure you can" she smiled. Kensi got herself a toast with cheese. About ten minutes later Deeks woke up too

"Good morning" he stretched when he got into the kitchen.

"Morning" said Kensi. Deeks quickly ate something while Kensi got Emily ready to go to the Kindergarten._ Perfect timing_ Kensi thought, because just when they've finished the doorbell rang and Emilys mom and dad were there to pick her up.

"Bye Kensi" said Em and hugged her

"Bye, bye Marty" she said and waved into the direction of the kitchen. Deeks waved back. After a few more minutes of talking Em and her parents left. Kensi gaze suddenly fell on the clock.

"Dam it Marty we'll be late if we wont hurry up" Kensi was already on the top of the stairs when she finished this sentence. Twenty minutes later she rushed down the stairs wearing her favorite jeans and a white blouse that she normally wouldn't even consider to wear. She has only put on a little make-up, but she still looked great. She grabbed Deeks hand and pulled him out of her apartment. They arrived just in time in Ops so that Hetty wouldn't notice they're late. The little woman suddenly stood in the middle of the office.

"To all the people in this office: Tomorrow is our NCIS branch 25 jeers old. Because of that NCIS is throwing a party tomorrow evening." Loud clapping came from all the employees in the office. That was the only thing unusual that happened this day, so Kensi decided to take a walk in her lunch break. She just wanted to start when Deeks asked her to wait for him. They decided to walk together just to have company.

_(of course=°) thihi)_

"Hey Kensi I've got a question"

"Sure Deeks just spit it out"

"The party tomorrow you know"

"Yes"

"Would you like to go there with me?"

Kensi suddenly blushed "yes I'd love to" she said shyly looking away to hide her blush. Slowly they walked back to the ops.

"The rest of the day was pretty normal except the end of their shift. Deeks and Kensi came together and left together When they were at the parking lot Deeks took up all his courage and gave her a kiss on her cheek then he drove home leaving an overly happy Kensi. This night Kensi couldn't sleep till midnight, she was way to excited about tomorrow. She looked over her cupboard the next morning, till she fund the perfect dress for this evening. Hetty gave everyone the day of, so they can get ready for this evening. Because she had lots of time Kensi decided to go for a walk. It was ten past twelve when she got home. She took a quick shower and then got dressed. Deeks will meet her there at six pm, so she had lots of time.

Six pm Kensi was already at the party waiting for Deeks but he didn't show up. So he looked round every one was having fun, even Hetty was dancing with Granger. Suddenly someone put a gentle hand on her shoulder. Kensi turned and saw Deeks.

"Wanna Dance?"he asked and Kensi nodded taking his hand. They danced and danced and danced when Deeks suddenly pulled her away to the beach, Kensi just laughed. But when he didn't stop she screamed still laughing

"Where are we going?" Suddenly Deeks stopped and Kensi noticed that their surrounding has changed. The leaves of the trees danced in the wind. The stones sparkled in the sunset. Deeks sat down on a rock. When Kensi joined him she couldn't believe what she saw. The ocean was colored I all colors the sun could paint.

"Now I remember why I knew this story sounded familiar. It's the story I told Em"

"And do you still remember what happens next?"

"How could I probably forget that" Kensis eyes sparkled in the sunset like diamonds. So beautiful, so rare. Deeks smiled. Than they finally closed the gap. The kiss was a slow and passionate one when they finally had to breath again they rested their foreheads together and whispered:

"My prince"

"My princess"

…_..And one thing's for sure they will always love each other_

_Hey guys how did you like this story? I would love to get some reviews. LOVE YOU GUYS! =°) SEE YOU SOON33333_


End file.
